


Cramps of the Heart

by broncno



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Because She Has Period Cramps, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers the Human Heater, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broncno/pseuds/broncno
Summary: “Lena?” Kara asks. Her knuckles tap against the wood. “Supergirl… uh… heard some noises and asked me to stop by.”The one shot where Kara thinks Lena is sick and checks on her.





	Cramps of the Heart

“Lena?” Kara asks. Her knuckles tap against the wood. “Supergirl… uh… heard some noises and asked me to stop by.” Kara nudges her glasses down her nose so she could use her x-ray vision. She frowns.

Lena is laying on her couch and is surrounded by blankets. A steaming cup of _something_ is sitting on her coffee table next to a glass of red wine.

Kara knocks again.

Lena’s head turns towards the door. Beneath her beautiful green eyes are dark circles. Kara muses that she looks younger… more vulnerable. She pushes her glasses back up her nose and presses up against the door.

“Please, Lena,” She whines. “I just want to help. I can talk to you through this door if you want-”

She hears a sigh and a ruffle of blankets being thrown off. The door clicks and slowly reveals the youngest Luthor. They stare at one another for a second. Lena’s tired eyes look Kara up and down.

“Did you come here in your Pajamas?”

Kara looks down. “ _Oh Rao_ ,” she whispers.

When she saw that Lena did not feel well, she went back to her apartment and grabbed a pair of PJs that she could slip into. However, these PJs normally do not see the light of day. They were covered in ducks and butterflies and never left Kara’s bedroom.

“Uh… yes. Yes. These are pajamas. _My_ pajamas.”

Lena meets her eye and raises an eyebrow. “Was Supergirl so concerned about me that she woke you up?”

“She thought you were sick!” Kara blurts out. She immediately feels a burning sensation crawl up her neck. “Uh… I worry. We’re friends you know. Friends shouldn’t be sick alone! Well, unless it super contagious. Even then, I’ll get sick. I don’t care. Screw sickness. I’m going to stay by your side and-“

“Kara, I’m not sick. I’m just on my period.”

“Make sure you have lots of fluids. Wait… what?” Kara says. Her brow furrows. “But you look sick. I mean you don’t look well. I mean you look good but not great. I mean you always look beautif-“

“Kara.” Lena’s green eyes bore into her soul. Kara closes her mouth. “Just come inside.”

She turns around and heads back towards her nest. Kara blinks. Her feet start moving. The door softly closes behind her. She turns and locks it. (Safety!) She quickly turns back around to see Lena staring expectantly at her.

Kara quickly shuffles to the couch.

She sinks into the cushions and blankets. The warmth of wool and her skin quickly mix. Lena starts to lean against her. Oh Rao. Kara stiffens. Lena sighs and leans on her a little more. _Oh Rao_.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are a heating pad?”

Kara gulps. Lena is practically laying on her now. Rao give her strength.

“Just you,” Kara’s voice cracks.

“Well you feel nice,” the brunette mumbles against her. “I’ve been having some of the worst cramps in a long time. Nothing is helping. Well… except you.”

Kara’s heart stutters. She clears her throat.

“Do you want me to stay? I sure am dressed for the occasion.”

“Please.”

Kara wraps an arm around the woman. “Don’t worry,” she says. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Also, were you going to call me beautiful?”

_Oh Rao._

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends! [My tumblr](https://broncno.tumblr.com) !


End file.
